the love triangle Chronicles book 1
by webbie9090
Summary: a girl named raechey its ar a new guy lives in the neighborhood and school his name is jet. jet has strong feeling for raechey. that night raechey is walking to jets house and she gets jumped. jet saves the day. raechey founds out something no one should ever know and she goes through somethin no1 should ever go through.


THE LOVE TRIANGLE CHRONICALS

BY RACHEL EMRICOSN BOOK 1

 **Vlad**

Hey bro wake up. Jet rolls over and puts the pillow over his head. Jet come on its the first day of sophomore year at a new school. You'll have a new start a clean slate. Come on you have like 20 minutes to be ready before the bus comes

He sits up uggh I don't want to go! Hey you will see cute girls . I say persuading .fine!he blows his hair out of his face. There you go now get dressed. I walk out. Dang vampire boys are just like PMSing girls so moody. I say under my breath.

Jet.

I open my closet its full of dark colored clothing like reds purples , blues, and lots of black.. okay... okay what to wear I pick out some dark maroon ripped jeans a black t –shirt and my black Vlados. Walk in to my bathroom I brush my teeth. I look at my hair in the mirror hmm what to do with my long hair. Dang its almost mid back I look like a girl. Ugggh im cutting it. I grab some scissors from my desk I head back to my bathroom I cut so its looks like a skate boys hair mid lenghth and swooshy. There we go I say now I look cool not girly. I throw a dc snap back onto my head then I throw my backpack over my shoulders . I head down the stairs oh hoho look at my lil brother you finally cut your gorgeously long hair. Oh shut up I say beep beep oh look the bus is here see ya later I say running out the door. Have a good day when I mean good it's the definition of good. He yells behind me. What ever. I yell back to him.

RaeChey

I see a new guy get on the bus. Who's that my best friend nigias said I don't know but he is cute I say he looks over at me he smiles. I blush and I look down. Omg did he just look a t you and smiled. Dang girl you already have a hot guy that's flirting with you it's the first day of sophomore year. Your lucky. We arrive at school. As I walk off the bus the guy who smiled me was waiting for everybody to get off before he did. But he got into the isle Behind nigias. After were off the bus me and Nigais were walking up the stairs hey what's your name I look back I'm it's the guy oh hi I'm raechey I feel myself blushing hi I'm jet nice to meet you he says. nice to meet you too. This is my friend nigias . hey waves cooly. Hey. I say so what grade are you two in? he asks we're both sophomores. Nigais says. Ooh cool me too he says smiling. His smile had dimples. Then my eyes drift to his smile he had sharp canines. So what teacher do you two have ? he asks as we walk down the hall I snap out back to reality. Umm mrs. bailey. I say Wow im in that class too. Cool he say hey if we have any partner work do you want to be partners. I ask shyly. Sure he says we walk into mrs. Bailey's room

Jet

Hello class pick any open seat. Okay umm raechey nigias do you want sit by each other sure reachey says that's fine by me niagias says okay is the back fine. Ya me and niagias says at the same time

Jinx you owe me a soda today. man I was saving my 1.50 for me . niagias says with her hand in her pocket please! rae chey says here I'll pay for her soda. keep your money. I say to niagias are you sure? She says ya since you don't want to use your money I 'll use mine I lean close to nigias plus I get to buy a soda for pretty girl don't tell her I said that she'll fin out in a day or two I whisper she looks raechey then smiles okay raechey looks at me what did u say? Nothing I say smirking no really what did you say she says seriously. Hey it nothing bad you'll I'll tell you in a day or two. She look at me confused hey it's nothing bad its actually something good. She looks at nigias then back at me hey its okay don't worry niagias says the bell rings

Raechey

I sit in class trying to listen to who is teaching but Im to distracted . I cant stop thinking about jet said I'll find out in a day or two. What will I found out in a day or two? Wait does he like me?! No that cant be right no one likes me.. hey rae the bell rang lets head to our next class. Jet says oh how long was I dazing for? I ask well about 45 minutes. Sooo what were you dazing about. He asks. Oh nothing. I say blushing nothing for you to know right now. Mhmmm so not right now. So when are you gonna tell me is it gonna be a surprise.? I roll my eyes I hate surprises. Hey if you truly tell me what you said to niagias I'll tell truly tell what I was dazing about. Okay? I say okay he says but first pinky swears to be true and lets say it at the same time. 1.2.3… I like you we both say I look up jinx … wait wha?! We stop wlalking We both say looking at each other wait you like me out of girls . yeah I do your pretty, smart, fun, and you seem pretty cool and sweet. I blush soo what you like about me.. jet says well your hot, he laughs shut up I say playfully. Your also cool and fun to be around you seem caring and nice well I would expect that you are. He smiles. But im not that pretty is ay looking at my feet. He lifts my chin up. Your beautiful . don't let anybody tell you differently. You have beautiful golden brown skin beautiful goldish brown eyes and you have beautiful full lips . I look down thanks I say blushing really hard, your even cuter when you blush.. I smile hey lets hurry up and get to sciences class he says entwining his fingers with mine..

Nigias

Im sitting down saving two sits for raechey and jet. They walkin holding hands whoa whoa whoa holding hand like what duh fuck when did this happen thinks. They sit down okay everybody is here lets talk about my rules. No chewing gum, no notes, no disruptions, no disrepesct no….. I start to losing my focus yawn…..

Jet. Soon school is over me and raechey are sitting next to each other her head on my should. Were still holding hands. Hey its almost my stop I'll give you my number okay we grab our phones and we type in both are number into each other phones. Okay see ya later raebear see ya jbae . I smile I walk in to my house. Hey hey whats that big smil for? Vlad says happily is what I think it is? I think it is what you think its is. I say awwe my lil bro has a girlfriend! Ugggh finally! Oh shut up vlad. I say play punching him in the arm om and dad would be so proud .it goes quiet. Ya I say sadly I wish they were still here. Vlad hugs me. me too. Soo tell me now brother what did this girl look like? Vald says happily well she had beautiful tan skin, her brown eyes are like mixed with golden specks. She median length poofy curly hair I wonder how long her hair would be if she straightened it she also full lips tinted with red lipstick. Her style was unique. She had black and white mixed matched cool patterned pants on that fitted he just right she was wearing a red tanks with a black vest on with knee high converse. Damn she was hot. She seems hot to me with just you telling me about her. She seems like a mixed girl by how you were describing her to me. I think she is. I say ooh im so happy for you jet! I wish I could find a guy that just right for me. Vlad you will your pretty awesome gay brother. Aww thanks you jet he hugs me. Now im gonna text my girlfriend. I say cooly. Hey raebear its jet. Hey jbae. She text back. What you doing are free tonight? I ask I bite my lip. Nothing actualy so ya im free. Yes I say outloud. Okay soo do you want to come to my house tonight. Sure let me ask my older brother alexander. Brother? I thinks confused he said yes is 6 okay. She says yah that seem fine. Hey I gtg ttyl well actually see you later lol. She text back I smile yah lol :p i text back. Soo brother what did you say. Vlad asks well she gonna come over I though that would be okay with you? I say ya it is. Vlad says

raechey

soon its almost 6 pm and dark out my brother alexander went to his friends house so I don't have a ride. Well he lives like 15 minutes away so I can just walk. I think I grab my tote bag which contains my money my lipsticks and my phone. I head out the door. I have like 5 minutes till im there and its getting cold. I should've brought a jacket I say under my breath. i feel like some stalking me. I think I walk faster. A old black truck comes from behind me its lights shinning at me its stops shit… I think I book it. get her! A guy screams about 4 guys run after me shit shit shit… there catching up to me. I trip fuck! i get up but they already surrounded me. They grab me come here you little stinker. I kick and scream they bring me to the truck. Get off of me! I scream. Hey bring over to me. I want her to see my face. I kick and scream more. Hey long time no see my sweet rae. I look up Cole!? I thought you were moved somewhere far away from me. I was but now im so close I can touch you again. He reaches for my 't you dare touch her! Jet! i scream what you gonna do about it you cant hurt me cole says I have four trained guys that will do damage and your just a small defenseless teenage boy. Cole reaches for my face again his finger brush my cheek. I see a blur and jet is right in front of me and cole is on the floor. I told you not to touch her. H-h-how did you do that? What are you. Cole says trembling. Im your worst nightmare. Now go away and never come near her again or you will be sorry. Now get in your car and get out of town. Now his four guys hopped in the car right away 1 of them was helping Cole up. Buh bye. He says cooly. Jet turns back facing me. Are you ok. Yah how did you do that that you were like in front of me like a flash of lightning. I put full weight onto my left foot I fall into jets arms ughh. hey what's wrong whats hurting you jet says caringly my foot. I say Here. he picks me up. Lets go to my house I tell you everything.

Jet

So you're a vampire a real live vampire. She says looking at me. yes and I would never hurt you never. I wrap my arm around her. To reassure her. She snuggles close to me. So I have a question I say she yes..? did you know that guy who was messing with you? She looks down umm ya he was my brothers old friend he liked me. He is 8 years older than me. And he is a creep a total creep. She shivers. You cold. Yah she says rubbing her arms. Hey Vlad can u get my DC hoodie. Sure but don't get too close to each other now. Vlad we won't. I look at her she smiles as Vlad heads up stairs. My brother found out that he liked me and cole had plan to do stuff to me so they had a huge fight and he put a restraining order on him. He really scares me. She says puting her head on my shoulder. I hold her tighter. Hey im gonna protect you he wont get to you but if he does get close to you. Remember I what I said he will be sorry. She takes a sigh of relief. Thank you. She says quietly. Your welocome Soo how long are you gonna stay? I ask umm until my gay brother calls me. Wait gay how old is he…? I say happily he is 23 why. She says. well my brother is gay too and my brother is looking for someone.. so is alexander which is my brother . she says duh! I say playfully. She hits me in the arm. We both smile .

Vlad

here you go Rae… I look up there closer to each other than before. I stand there with my hand on my hip and my other hand holding his hoodie. What? Jet says we didn't do nothing. Ok good I throw jet hoodie to rae. She puts it on. This smells like axe. Oh sorry I use a lot of axe. Jet says she looks at him I like the smell of axe me and my brother used to have axe wars. What's that? Jet asks I sit down on a comfy chair. Oh its where you spray axe at each other and the person who smells like all axe types. You lose. And there's a time limit to do this 5 minutes. Wow that sound like fun jet says hey vlad we should do that too. I look at him smiling yeah we should. ding. Rae phone goes off she looks at her phone oh my brother wants me to come home but his car broke down in the driveway so he cant come get but he doesn't want me to walk in the dark. I can drive you home on my bullet bike. Jet says. Wait what you have a bullet bike! I always wanted one or have a boyfriend with one. Says happily then she looks at jet blushing she quickly looks at her feet. Well today is your lucky day. You have a boyfriend. A.k.a me and I have a bullet bike and I am gonna let you ride it home and im good with cars , maybe I can help your brother fix it tomorrow. I think that would be fine with him. Rae says okay lets take you home. Be careful jet. vlad says. I will. I say looking at rae . okay lets go.

raechey

We walk out to his garage and he hands me an extra helmet. I bit my lip I hop on. Hold on tight he says. And then were off. Soon we arrive at my house he pulls in onto my driveway. We walk up to the door. I look down. Thank you for all you did for me today. He moves closer he has my hand in one hand and his other hand is on my cheek. No problem I care for you so it's not a big deal. He leans in. we kiss love you. he says .hey be safe. I kiss him on his cheek. He walks to his bike. I look down im still wearing his hoodie. Hey jet I forgot I had this on. I say unzipping it keep it he says cooly. Ar-ar-are you sure I say. Yeah like I said I care for you. I bit my lip. Okay please be safe. I say I will see you later raebear. He says while he putting on his helmet. See ya Jbae. He drives off. I go inside. Its pretty quiet. Hey alex im home. I say loudly noticed theres a air draft coming from the glass sliding back door in the kitchen. I walk over there . oh my god. I say as I look at the broken door glass is everywhere. Hello sweet heart whats the matter. I hear coles voice behind me. I screamed as loud as could but he covers my mouth quickly I fight his hold. I feel my asthma kick in I start to weeze but im still fighting to get out his hold.

Jet.

I stop did I hear rae scream. Oh shit. I quickly turn around. I arrive quickly I run into her house. I hear banging up stairs. Rae! I scream. I run up the stairs as I get up stairs I run to her room. Its locked. It took two kicks to bust it down. I see cole over rae. He rolls off of her and stand up. Oh really man you just wrecked this wonderful romantic moment. You killed my vibe dude. He pulls a knife from his pocket. Im gonna kill you. I say angrily aweee someone is mad and how are you gonna fight. You poor thing you don't even have a weapon. Heh are you sure about that I reach into my pocket I pull out a "pen" cole laughs a pen really a damn pen!

It not just a pen. I say what do you mean it's a damn pen your out of your mind Little boy. Are you sure it's a just a pen I say looking at it. Yes he says no your wrong KATANA OPREYA. I yell the pen turns in to huge sword. Cole mouths drops in disbleif. Oh okay you won you won. Cole says scared. Oh not yet I haven't killed you yet. His eyes go wide. He backs up quickly. I walk up to him please spare my life please! He says oh sorry I can't. I kick him he falls down I hit his head like a I'm golfing. I didn't kill him I just knocked him out. I run to Rae. Who is crying and has duct tape over her, hands , and ankles. she also has a cloth around her mouth to gag her. Hey, hey I'm here I'm here I say I untie the cloth from her mouth jet thank you thank you. She says crying I cut the duct tape off I hug her hey its okay im here. Where is alexander!? She says scared hey hey calm down we'll find him she gets off her bed. She winces is pain. Did he mess up your ankle again ya she says he get on my back its piggy back time. I say being funny she laughs hey call 9-1-1 so they can pcik up that bastard in your room. I say getting my phone from my pocket okay what should I say. Here I'll talk if you hold the phone to my ear okay. I dial 9-1-1. Hello whats your emergency hi I found my girlfriend tied up on her bed and abused and her brother hurt by a guy named cole blenditter he is knocked out on the floor now but he needs to be put in jail please. okay we'l be right there. Soon we find alexander on the living room floor out cold. Alex! Rae hops over to him alex! Wake up! Rae…alexander says quietly alex! Rae hugs him are you okay? I tried to fight him off but heh look at me I tried rae. Its okay you tried your best and jet saved me.

Alexander

I look up jet? who's that? I say he's my boyfriend he saved me twice from cole. Hi jets says while helping me up. We hear sirens there pounding on the door. I go to the door hi he's up stairs. Other officers go up stairs and the rest are paramedics is there anyone hurt. Um yes rae he hurt her ankle jet says. And I probably have a concussion. Okay what about you sir they look at jet im fine but I will be riding with rae. Okay lets get you guys to the hospital.

Cole

I wake up in a cold jail cell I slowly raise my head heheheh jet, rae, and alex . I wil find you I will kill all of you. Just wait I will get out of here I yell. Wahahaha!


End file.
